1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a portable computing apparatus and, more particularly, to a portable computing apparatus and a processing method using the same in which simple functions can be performed when the cover of the portable computing apparatus is closed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, portable computing apparatuses, such as notebook-sized personal computers, are in common use. The portable computing apparatuses have an advantage in that they are easy to carry, making them convenient for users who, for example, must conduct business while traveling. Furthermore, with the development of wireless network technology, it has become easy to connect to a network, such as the Internet, using the portable computing apparatuses even when outdoors. Thus, the utility of the portable computing apparatuses is gradually increasing.
Generally, a portable computing apparatus includes a cover. In order for a user to use the portable computing apparatus, the cover is opened before the portable computing apparatus is booted. Therefore, when the user intends to use the simple functions of the portable computing apparatus, the conventional technology is inconvenient in that the cover must be opened, the portable computing apparatus must be booted, and the operating system must be running every time.